mohammopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Europe (country)
Europe, officially the European Union (Esperanto: Eŭropa Federacio), is a transcontinental country covering all of Europe and a large part of northern Asia, primarily Kazakhstan and most of former Russian Asia. Its neighbours are Chukotka, Siberia and the Soviet Republic in the norheast, the Altay Republic, Khakassia, Mongolia, Kyrgyzstan and Uighuristan in the southeast, Uzbekistan, Karakalpakstan, Persia, Iraq, Assyria, Syria and Aramaea to the south as well as Tuva, Buryatia, Manchuria and Korea via the Far Eastern Corridor. It is also connected to Japan via the Hirobumi Bridge to Sakhalin. Its capital is Strasburgo in the far western part of the country, which has created a lot of debate due to suspected cultural bias and the logistical implications of such an off-centre position. List of members of the European Federation Etymology The name Europe is derived from the female protagonist of an ancient Greek legend of the beatiful maiden Europa who was abducted by the god Zeus disguised as a bull. The European Federation's name is always shown in Esperanto, the official working language, in all places. The EF however, has many more official languages and each language's name for the EF is defined in the constitution. The names are as following: Federata Evropian (Albanian) Europäischi Föderation (Alemannic) Federazión Europeya (Aragonese) Եվրոպական Դաշնություն Dačnowťyown (Armenian) Avropa Federasiyası (Azeri) Europar Federazioa (Basque) Eiropäische Föderation (Bavarian) Kevread Europa (Breton) Эўрапейскi Фэдэрацыя Fèdèracyja (Belarusian) Европейският Федерация Federacija (Bulgarian) Federació Europea (Catalan) Федерация Европа Evropa (Chechnyan) Европа Патшалăхĕ Patšalăxĕ (Chuvash) Unyans Europek (Cornish) Avropa Federatsiyası (Crimean Tatar) Evropská Federace (Czech) Unioni Auropea (Corsican) Europæiske Føderation (Danish) Europese Federatie (Dutch) Federaziån Europeo (Emilian) European Federation (English and Scots) Evropa Mastor (Erzya) Eŭropa Federacio (Esperanto) Euroopa Föderatioon (Estonian) Evropeiska Sambandsríkið (Faroese) Euroopan Federaatio (Finnish) Fédération d'Europe (French) Jeropeeske Federaasje (Frisian) Federación Europea (Galician) Europäische Föderation (German) ევროპის ფედერაცია Pederatsia (Georgian) ΕυρωπαΪκή Ομοσπονδία Omospondía (Greek) Európai Föderáció (Hungarian) Evrópskra Sambandsríkið (Icelandic) Cónaidhm na hEorpa (Irish) Federazione Europea (Italian) Eвропин Холва Xolva (Kalmyk) Eùropejskô Federacëjô (Kashubian) Еуропа Федерациясы Federacijasy (Kazakh) Европаcа Федерация Federacija (Komi) فەدەراسیۆنا ورۆپایێ / Federasyona Ewropayê (Kurdish) Federatio Europæa (Latin) Eiropas Federācija (Latvian) Comunitæ Europea (Ligurian) Europos Federacija (Lithuanian) Federaziun Europee (Lombard) Europääsche Föderatschoon (Low German) Europäesch Federatioun (Luxemburgish) Европска Федерација Federacija (Macedonian and New Slavonic) Unjoni Ewropea (Maltese) Conastery ny h-Oarpey (Manx) Javropoń Federacie (Moksha) Ferrerazzione Europea (Neapolitan) Fédéthâtion Ûropéenne (Norman) Den Europeiske Føderasjonen (Norwegian) Federacion Europèa (Occitan) Eвропæйы Федераци Federaci (Ossetian) Federassion Europenga (Piemontese) Federacja Europejska (Polish) Federação Europeia (Portuguese) Federaţia Europeană (Romanian) Европейский Федерация Federacija (Russian) Eurohpa Uniovdna (Saami) Federatzione Europea (Sardinian) An Caidreamh Eòrpach (Scottish) Fidirazzioni d'Europa (Sicilian) Ojropejsko Federacyjo (Silesian) Európska Federácia (Slovak) Evropska Federacija (Slovene and New Slavonic) Europska Federacija (Sorbian) Federación de Europa (Spanish) Europeiska Federationen (Swedish) Awrupa Federatsiyase (Tatar) Avrupa Federasyonu (Turkish) Европаысь Федерáция Federácija (Udmurt) Європейський Федерацiя Federacija (Ukrainian) Federasion Eoropea (Venetian) Federaciån d'Urope (Walloon) Ffederasiwn Ewropeaidd (Welsh) אייראפעישער פאראיין Faxaejm (Yiddish) History World War III The European countries were relatively unaffected during the earliest stages of the war, and all countries kept a neutral attitude when the Arab League invaded Israel in 2028. It wasn't until 2030 that Europe was pulled into the war, when the Arab league launched attacks on the NATO countries in retaliation for American attacks based in these countries. The Arab militaries, along with Iran, proceeded to invade Turkey, Cyprus, Greece, Italy, Spain and Portugal, blitzing across the Gibraltar strait. They quickly occupied the more outlying European territories such Canary and Balearic Islands, Madeira, Crete and Cyprus. At this time, it was also decided to invade Iraq and Afghanistan, in an attempt to dislodge American prescence from those areas. By 2035, the Arab forces had succesfully capture Sardinia, Andalusia and southernmost parts of Portugal, all of eastern Turkey, Iraq and western Afghanistan, the Caucasus countries, several Greek islands and two thirds of Sicily. The international community was shocked at the success and fierce efficiency of the Arab campaign, having expected the western powers to quickly defeat the Islamic countries. In 2038, the Arabs stood on the threshhold of Europe, have conquered all of Turkey, they were now heavily engaged in the Battle of the Bosphorous, which they won the following year securing their advance into mainland Eastern Europe. American forces had been completely driven out of the Middle East, and the Maghrev nations had along with Saudi forces managed to conquer everything on the Iberian Peninsula up to the Pyrenees, like in medieval times. Russia was pulled into the war in what they called the western front when Arab and (chiefly) Iranian forces intervened in a conflict between the Russian military and separatists from Chechnya, Ingushetia and Ossetia. Abkhazia was quickly overrun by Arab troops, and Corsica was almost fully under Arab control, while Naples was under siege by a united Egyptian-Libyan-Algerian-Nigerien force. The war had now spread to more fronts as Turkmenistan, Pakistan, Eritrea, Niger and Malaysia had joined the war on the side of the Arab League when the Supreme Leader of Iran called for a jihad against the Western (European and American) powers, a move that was met with mixed reactions in the Arab League, with Algeria, Tunisia, Egypt, Jordan, Kuwait, Bahrain, the UAE, Djubouti and the Comoros expressing their strong dislike of the prospect. In 2040, Iranian, Egyptian and Pakistani intelligence forces successfully executed a coup d'état in Albania, turning the country against its former allies. By now, the Arab-Iranian armied had occuped Bulgaria and were attempting to spread all across Europe, and turning Albania was a way for them to confuse the European countries and shift their attention away from the main front. It was a success, as Greece, Serbia, Bosnia and Croatia quickly got caught up in a one-and-a-half year war against the mountaineous little country. Albania eas defeated in 2041, but resistance groups and remnant Libyan and Egyptian forces continued to fight until 2043. By then, the militaries of te lower Balkan countries had been completely depleted, paving way for the Arab takeover and eventual link-up with the forces fighting in Italy. In 2042, the Chinese, who had been battling the Russians and Kazakhs the majority of the time, had managed to break through the Russian buffer area and began the invasion of Ukraine, taking the European countries by complete surprise, while also separating the Russian forces fighting in southern Russia from the rest of the armed forces. This made it possible for the Iranian and peninsular Arab states to conquer southern Russia in 2045. The Chinese forces and their allies continued to advance through Ukraine at frightening speeds, reaching Ivano-Frankivsk and the Romanian border by the end of 2044. NATO then rallied behind Ukraine and Russia, sending troops to fight of the Chinese invaders, troops who chiefly came from Poland and Germany, who'd up until then had a rather limited role in the war. Britain on the other hand was not only fighting in Europe, but also aiding her Commonwealth allies elsewhere, such as in the Caribbean, Central America, Africa and Indonesia (which had come under assault by Malay, Chinese, Philippine and Vietnamese forces). In 2046, a startling development came however, as India, an ally of the NATO powers, had been looked in a bloody stalemate with China, finally faltered and was almost overrun by Chinese troops from the north and Burmese, Laotian and Bangladeshi forces from the east, as well as plagued by communist rebel groups from within. China charged through India all the way to Nagpur, which it besieged. After three months, Pakistan, who'd gained the territories it wanted from the Indians following the Chinese victory, decided to rush into China and grab the remaining areas of Kashmir controlled by China, as well as attacking Chinese positions north in Afghanistan and Tajikistan, aided there by local rebels. The Chinese were completely surprised by this, and scrambled then the few homeland defence troops they had to try and stave of the fierce Pakistani assault. When the Uighurs and other Chinese Muslims revolted, the country's fated was sealed, and Pakistan easily tore into China by pouring millions of men into the frontline. The Chinese realized their situation, but were unwilling to commit forces in other parts of Eurasia for an assault on Pakistan. Nevertheless, her southeast Asian allies Vietnam, Laos and Burma quickly ran down Pakistans ally Malaysia and crushed all muslim resistance in the Philippines and occupied Indonesia. They decided to increase pressure on the Europeans by commiting more men and supplies to the European frontlines, taking troops from the Indonesian theatre and leave it to their Southeast Asian allies. They thought that the sooner they defeated Europe, the sooner they would be able to retaliate against Pakistan and the Arab forces. The Chinese thus increased the number of forces in Eastern and Central Europe, managing to push all the wy into Austria, eastern Germany and Finland and completely overtake the Baltic states, the only parts of Russia they didn't occupy were the far north areas of Nenetsia, the Kola Peninsula and the Arctic Sea islands. When China reached so far into Finland, the previously neutral states decided to intervene, bringing Sweden and Switzerland into the war. Iceland also sent several voluntary regiments to aid the Finns and Norwegians in staving off the Chinese. Pakistan then followed the example of Iran before them, and called for a jihad against China and its allies, quickly resulting in a surge of muslim support worldwide to aid Pakistan in the assault of China. Iran, Turkmenistan commited large numbers of troops to the assault, and now even Uzbekistan entered the war, intent on conquering the entire Fergana Valley that the Chinese had taken from the Tajiks and Kyrgyz, while muslim revolts broke out throughout Brazil, weakening the Chinese allies in the Americas. The Arab Leagues focus now shifted from Europe to China, which left a way open for the Europeans to advance into Arab-held territory. New forces from Scandinavia, Benelux and the British Isles came to aid the mainland European forces and soon the European had managed to drive the Arabs off the coasts of the northern Mediterraenian. The French, German, British and exiled Spanish and Portuguese navies now launched a united assault on the Arab navies, clearing a way for landings in Iberia and Northern Africa. The isolated forces on the Mediterraean islands were left to fend for themselves as they were bombarded by German and British aircraft, while French forces landed in Algeria and advanced rapidly throughout their former colony, reaching Morocco and Tunisia and conquering the country in a matter of months. The war had thus become a full-fledged cat-and-mouse game, which appeared as a colourful tomoe on political world maps. The Chinese charged into Europe, the Europeans charged into the Arab lands and the Arabs charged into China. Actual progress was only made in southeast Asia, were a united force of Australian, New Zealand, Indonesia, Fijian, British and Philippine resistance forces pushed the Vietnamese, Laotians, Filipinos, Burmese back and neutralized any and all Muslim resistance groups. Thanks to the Muslim uprisings in South America, the US, Canada, Mexico and the UK were able to push forward into Central America and succesfully invaded any conquered Cuba by the beginning of 2048. By mid 2048, the Chinese had reached Berlin and Helsinki, the European had conquered Mexico and were besieging Cairo, Alexandria and Niamey while the Pakistanis, Iranians and Central Asian powers, together with Uighur rebels, were besieging Xi'an and Chongqing as they were marching upon the cities of Zhengzhou, Nanchang and the Chinese capital of Beijing itself. By November 2048, the Chinese began the siege Brussels and Luxembourg, Cairo had been under siege for half a year and Beijing for two months, while the garrisons of Chongqing had just been broken. Furthermore, India was in a state of total chaos, the Australians and Indoneasia had liberated Bangkok and occupied Kuala Lumpur and Rangoon while the Americans, Mexicans and Canadians were laying siege to Bogotá, Quito and Caracas. The war in Southern Africa had also been won by Europe's allies, as South Africa, Botswana and Namibia had soundly defeated Zimbabwe, Angola, Mozambique and Madagascar, with some help from the British and Argentinians. Argentina on the other had, had liberated Montevideo and was laying siege to Porto Alegre in Brazil, while Sao Paolo had been lost to rebels of all kinds: muslim; anti-communist; separatist; criminal etc. The nations of the world realized their respective situations and for the first time in two decades sat down to create peace. Ceasefire was declared on the 23th of December, 2048, and a peace treaty was signed by all three blocks on the 17th of March, 2049, finally ending over 20 years of constant fighting. The war would, however, come to have long lasting effects on the world, and was soon followed by World War IV, or Global Insurrection, only eleven years later, radically changing the political landscape of the world for years to come.